emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6287 (12th July 2012)
Plot Zak heads off in his van, unaware that Belle has hidden herself inside after sensing that something is wrong with her father. Zak then pulls into a barn, where he has arranged to meet the loan sharks. The men lose their patience as Zak tells them that he doesn't have any money after all and they should do their worst on him, offering himself up as a sacrifice. Belle watches aghast from inside the van, terrified. She surreptitiously phones her mum, who in turn tells Charity to call Cain. Back at the barn, the loan sharks continue to demand the money from Zak. He tries to keep calm as one of the men smashes a piece of wood against the side of the van. Zak is shocked and terrified when young Belle leaps out of the vehicle, brushing the broken glass from herself. The men are shocked - this is not what they had intended. Zak orders Belle to get out of the way and back into the van, but she refuses - prompting one of the men to force her. It's clear that Belle and Zak are in grave danger. Meanwhile, Robbie brags about having nothing to do in the day, and Declan warns that he needs a word with him. Later in The Woolpack, Robbie is flirting with Priya when Carl arrives. Carl hints to Robbie that they are struggling without a driver. Robbie takes the opportunity and offers his services, telling Carl that he has driven a van previously so a truck will not be a problem. Elsewhere, Ruby is stunned when Dan says she is the one person who makes Ali happy, while Debbie is annoyed as she knows that Charity and Lisa are keeping something from her. Cast Regular cast *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Lizzie Lakely - Kitty McGeever *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Carl King - Tom Lister Guest cast *Davey Aldred - James Lauren *Nigel Townsend - Andonis James Anthony Locations *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Dale Head - Living room *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Reception *Main Street *Home Farm - Kitchen *Café Main Street - Interior *Unknown farm - Yard *Sharma & Sharma - Staff room *The Woolpack - Public bar Notes * Additional credits: Stuart St Paul (Stunt Co-ordinator), Stephanie Carey (Stunt Performer) Alison Ryan (Stunt Performer) * A young girl comforting her sister at the vet's is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. * Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,130,000 viewers (16th place). Category:2012 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes